Плоть и сталь
by Superbi Sirena
Summary: Странные мысли и чувства обуревают Скуало, странные сны преследуют его. В душе его - противоречие, и решиться оно немного неожиданным способом.


_Прикосновение металла к телу – почему-то такое теплое, так неожиданно. И металл этот почему-то мягкий, под прикосновениями Скуало он податливо приминался, будто живое тело. Если бы мечник не знал, кто перед ним, ему бы и в голову не пришло назвать это металлом. Но он знал. Существо перед ним – гигантская машина, созданная для убийств и запрограммированная только на убийства, наводящий ужас плод фантазии ученых и инженеров, Гола Моска. Но почему-то капитан не ощущал должного страха перед ним. Наоборот, хотелось лишний раз прикоснуться, провести ладонью по передней панели железного чудовища. Ведь он так близко, только руку протянуть, всего лишь..._

Из странно-сладкой грёзы Скуало вырвал разрывающий барабанные перепонки звук будильника. Определенно, эта машина – куда более страшное исчадие ада, чем Гола Моска. И создавалось это проклятие человечества запрограммированным если не на убийства, то на пытки точно. Прорычав несколько замысловатых ругательств, Суперби выключил будильник и упал лицом в подушку. Еще одно утро, еще одно воспоминание об еще одном странном сновидении. Скуало уже совсем перестал удивляться причудам своего мозга, да и вообще больше ничему в жизни не удивлялся. В Варии вообще быстро понимаешь, что не существует ничего, чему можно было бы поражаться. И даже тот факт, что каждую ночь Суперби видел во сне одно и то же подлинное безумие, казался ему нормальным явлением. Мягкий и теплый металл наяву всегда оказывается подушкой или одеялом, которые во сне были преобразованы подсознанием в жестокую машину. И каждый раз, когда мечник решал сам коснуться Гола Моски, звенел будильник. Не иначе как ревнует, мелкая железяка.

Внутренний голос твердо приказал вставать, и Скуало подчинился. Дальше всё как обычно: умыться, одеться, прикрикнуть на кого-нибудь из офицеров ради развлечения, сесть расчесывать волосы. Единственный и неизменный путь выживания по утрам в дурдоме «Вария».

Пытаясь распутать очередной колтун в своей великолепной шевелюре, Суперби невольно задумался о жизни и о своем нынешнем положении. Даже при том, что его не удивляли постоянные однотипные сны о Моске, они не могли не напрягать. Ладно бы только сны, ведь и наяву машина не оставляла его. Мысли о том, каков же Гола Моска на ощупь, преследовали мечника и пугали, ведь это совсем не было похоже на простой детский интерес. Настоящее наваждение, не оставляющее ни на секунду желание, граничащее чуть ли не с телесным вожделением, вот что это. Ах, как бы проще всё было, будь Моска человеком. Скуало бы назвал свое чувство любовью, а может быть, даже признался бы. И жил бы потом счастливо. Но к сожалению – а может и к счастью, кто знает, как всё могло бы сложиться – Гола Моска был машиной. А у машины нет души, и сердца тоже нет. Поэтому сам он любить не умеет, и любить его – пустая трата времени и нервов, так что все эти странные чувства – точно не любовь.

– ... твою мать! – громко ругнулся мечник. Прядь волос зацепилась за металлический протез и запуталась, а капитан не заметил и, отводя левую руку в сторону, случайно дернул сам себя за волосы. Иногда кажется, что это в десятки раз больнее, чем получить ранение в битве. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Скуало начал распутывать эту дурацкую прядку, мысленно проклиная себя за данную когда-то опрометчивую клятву.

«Неужели я тогда не мог ляпнуть ничего более умного?! Честное слово, лучше бы обет безбрачия дал, с этим жить проще!» – корил сам себя мечник, наконец выпутывая последние волосы из ловушки коварного механизма. Он медленно отвел руку в сторону, чтобы удостовериться, что, пока он мучился с одной прядью, за протез не зацепилась другая, и невольно засмотрелся на тусклый блеск металла. Он манил, завораживал одним своим видом, а место его соединения с плотью будто бы насмехалось над природой всего живого, бросая вызов Господу Богу. Настоящее уродство, но обладающее собственной изящностью, какой-то необъяснимой отвратительной красотой. Такова вся сущность единения машины и человека.

Суперби потряс головой, стараясь выгнать из нее ненужные мысли. Уже сколько лет он каждый день лицезрит это издевательство над самим собой, и оно не вызывало у него никаких эмоций, будь то сожаление о потерянном или наоборот, радость приобретенному. И вот сейчас вдруг эти размышления, с чего бы вдруг? Ничего же не изменилось. Будто пытаясь уверить себя в том, что всё как обычно, Скуало провел рукой из плоти и крови по руке, созданной из инородного телу материала. Холодная, хотя как будто он ожидал чего-то другого. И вообще, он отвлекся и тратит слишком много времени на размышления. Стараясь больше не думать вообще ни о чем, хранитель дождя как можно быстрее закончил расчесывать волосы и поспешил прочь из комнаты, надеясь, что кто-нибудь из офицеров натворил что-нибудь, сейчас придется разбираться и это надолго отвлечет от странных мыслей.

Надежды Скуало были оправданы: Бельфегор и Леви что-то не поделили, и теперь суровый хранитель грозы стал удобной подставкой под ножи принца. Порой Суперби невольно задумывался о том, что после работы в Варии он вполне может идти воспитателем в детский сад, причем в группу к трудным детям. Да, после раздавания люлей великовозрастным идиотам, в миру известных как элитный отряд убийц семьи Вонгола, это будет парой пустяков. Оставив Луссурию превращать Леви из дикобраза обратно в человека, Скуало сам отправился искать принца, желая подарить ему пару-тройку подзатыльников. В воспитательных целях, конечно же. Бельфегор может быть хоть десять раз голубых кровей и хоть пять раз убийцей, но это не значит, что он может творить, что хочет, и создавать лишние проблемы.

Мечник обошел весь особняк, однако Бела нигде не было. Оставался только подвал. «Как раз там, где стоит Моска», – ехидно заявило подсознание. Постаравшись сделать вид, что забыл об этом факте, Суперби направился в последнее непроверенное помещение. Он идет туда просто чтобы проверить, не там ли спрятался чертов принц, ведь если больше нигде его нет, значит он там. Скуало только заглянет в подвал и, если Бела там нет, сразу уйдет, может быть, даже не заметив Моску. Да, так и будет.

Подвал встретил Скуало своей неприветливой тьмой и прохладой. Справа от входа, чуть поодаль, стоял стол с кучей деталей, инструментов и прочих предметов, скорее всего, ремонтного назначения. Механическое образование мечника ограничивалось знаниями по уходу за собственным протезом и его ремонту, поэтому большего о предметах на столе он сказать не мог. Взгляд Суперби устремился вперед. Возле противоположной входу стены стояла огромная человекообразная машина. Скуало хоть и был далеко не самым высоким в отряде, но и коротышкой себя не считал, однако рядом с этой громадиной чувствовал себя невероятно маленьким. Не только маленьким, но еще и беззащитным: Гола Моска даже будучи выключенным излучал ощутимую почти физически ауру опасности и ужаса. Он заставлял любого, увидевшего его, затаить дыхание, а сердце пропустить удар. Или же не любого, а только Скуало?

«Всё, Бела тут нет, можно уходить», - подумал Суперби и хотел уже было выйти, но что-то его задержало. Решив для себя, что это предчувствие и Бельфегор вполне мог спрятаться за Моской, он медленно подошел к машине-убийце.

Принца за ней, конечно же, не оказалось: говоря начистоту, даже такая соломинка, как Бел, вряд ли бы пролез между Гола Моской и стеной. Однако хранитель дождя всё равно не мог заставить себя уйти. Как будто ему надели на шею невидимый ошейник и посадили на невидимую цепь. «И эта цепь – твое простое нежелание уходить», – вновь возник внутренний голос. Скуало сделал вид, что не понял послание своего мозга, и устремил свой взгляд на Моску. Вот он, прямо перед ним, всё почти так же, как в этих странных снах. За исключением того, что Моска здесь не сдвинется с места, не подойдет ближе и уж точно не обнимет. Наверное, это и к лучшему, вряд ли можно позавидовать тому, кто окажется в объятиях механического убийцы. Но Суперби это мало волновало, почему-то даже расстраивало. И опять, опять это дурацкое чувство, как во сне – хочется коснуться Моски. Почувствовать его, провести по всему его корпусу рукой, чтобы узнать, какой он. Понять прекрасный мир его механизмов после одного касания, как понимаешь иногда внутренний мир человека после одного разговора. Полная глупость, которая не стоит даже того, чтобы о ней задумываться, но которая засела в голове так прочно, что ничем не выбить.

Скуало сам не заметил, как протянул руку к Гола Моске. Еще чуть-чуть, и он коснется пальцами поверхности машины. Но буквально за секунду до этого Скуало отдернул руку, будто его ударило током. Вдруг нахлынул необъяснимый страх, как, откуда, почему – это было непонятно. Только тот факт, что почему-то страшно прикоснуться, и не потому, что может убить, а просто так.

– Да что такое! – Суперби был донельзя раздражен своим собственным поведением, он не понимал, что с ним не так. Он не боялся находиться рядом с Моской, когда тот направо и налево крушил противников и кромсал их тела, когда его следовало бояться, но сейчас он не мог просто прикоснуться к мертвому металлу. Правой рукой мечник обхватил левую – никаких эмоций. Тех чувств, что вызывала простая мысль о прикосновении к Моске, не появилось. Вполне ожидаемо. Значит, дело не в том, чтобы дотронуться до металла, здесь что-то другое.

«Суперби Скуало, ты беспросветный дебил. И страхи у тебя дебильные», – заявил сам себе мысленно хранитель дождя. – «И от этих дебильных страхов ты не можешь избавиться, как будто это какие-то дебильные ржавые доспехи. Сними их уже, избавься от них!»

Медленно, будто приближаясь к опасной змее, мечник протянул руки вперед. С тихим металлическим стуком коснулась тела Моски левая ладонь, и бесшумно рядом опустилась правая. Вот и всё, ничего страшного не произошло, мир не перевернулся, особняк не обвалился. Только немного холодно стало, но это было предсказуемо. Теперь можно прекратить эти глупости и уйти. Но Скуало не сделал этого. Что-то не давало ему убрать руки, и что-то не давало ему оторвать взгляд от собственных рук. Как органично смотрелся протез на теле Гола Моски, и какой неестественной казалась на его фоне правая рука. Как будто вырвана из другого мира и сумасшедшим художником-скульптором внесена в этот мир. Совершенно лишняя деталь открывшегося вида, но вырвать и выбросить ее не получается. Она совершенно не подходит, но является неотъемлемой частью. Соединение металла и органики – прекрасное уродство.

Суперби потерял счет времени и перестал волноваться о том, сколько он стоит так, прижав обе руки к могучему искусственно-созданному телу. Преследовавшее ранее чувство собственной ничтожности и малости исчезло, уступив ощущению... полной защищенности. Теперь никто не тронет и не заставит драться против себя, а если попытается – есть, кому вступиться. Рядом с механическим исполином можно позволить себе быть слабым, а порой Скуало этого не хватало. Ведь не к кому было подойти, некому выговориться, не было того, рядом с кем можно было ощутить себя маленьким мальчиком. Не к боссу же идти, ей богу, и тем более не к Луссурии или Леви. Но, оказывается, решение проблемы было так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Моска не осудит, что бы ему не рассказали, никогда не продаст никому чужие секреты и никогда не нашепчет никому о чужой слабости. Идеальный собеседник, идеальный друг. Идеальное существо для духовной близости, хоть и без души. С таким можно прожить всю жизнь, и не знать горя.

Резкий звук отрезвил Скуало, будто удар по голове. Он отдернул руки от машины-убийцы и резко обернулся. Звук повторился. Устремив взгляд на пол возле оставшейся приоткрытой двери, мечник увидел мышь. И откуда она только взялась, а даже если и взялась, то странно, что она до сих пор жива. Хотя нужно отдать этой твари должное, она отвлекла от лишних мыслей. Вообще-то он изначально искал Бельфегора, и пора бы вернуться к этому. Хранитель дождя быстрым шагом ушел от Гола Моски, стараясь не оборачиваться и покинуть машину как можно скорее. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он решил снова пройти по всем комнатам особняка и найти принца.

Как оказалось, это уже было необязательно. Из зала, где Скуало оставил ранее Леви и Луссурию, доносилось раздраженное шишишикание, сдавленные ругательства и непрекращающиеся ни на секунду причитания. Вспоминая самые витиеватые ругательства, какие знал, Суперби двинулся в направлении источников звуков, надеясь выяснить, какого же дьявола творится в этом дурдоме.

– Вроой! Что вы, придурки, здесь устроили?! – Скуало ворвался в зал. Увиденное им там в особых пояснениях не нуждалось: похоже, что, когда Бельфегор решил вновь показаться, Леви, ведомый желанием вендетты, обратил ножи принца против хозяина. Результат этого капитан мог наблюдать сейчас: Бел что-то бормотал про пролившуюся королевскую кровь, не переставая шишишикать и пытаясь отодрать криво прилепленный на щеку пластырь; Леви тихо постанывал от боли, вновь вернувшись к роли подставки для ножей; Луссурия, заламывая руки и причитая, курсировал между двумя «пострадавшими», пытаясь оказать посильную помощь и остановить их взаимное метание испепеляющих взглядов.

– Его бей! – в унисон заявили оба зачинщика беспорядка, указывая пальцами друг на друга и создавая у хранителя дождя ощущение, что перед ним два провинившихся ребенка.

Скуало больше не спрашивал ничего, и, более того, добросовестно выполнил просьбу обоих виновников драки. Побил обоих, причем одновременно, да и голубому солнцу тоже досталось. Так, для профилактики, чтобы ни один из них не пытался больше действовать на нервы. Еще один плюс Гола Моски: он никогда не устраивает бессмысленных драк и никогда не ведет себя, как идиот.

Получив свою порцию побоев, офицеры как можно быстрее ретировались подальше от капитана, моментально становясь тише воды ниже травы. Ради этих моментов стоит жить. Однако полученное недавно умиротворение теперь точно легло обратно в спячку, обидно, черт подери. Сейчас бы вернуться в темный, холодный подвал, снова коснуться безжизненного, холодного металла и вернуть долгожданное, холодное спокойствие. Но нет, пора перестать думать об этом. Неужели одного касания оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы забросить все свои сумасбродные идеи и жить нормальной жизнью? Скуало чувствовал себя больным на голову. Хотя, наверное, это лучший для него вариант, так можно будет спокойно терпеть выходки младших по званию. Однако разобраться в том, действительно это сумасшествие или нет, мешали эмоции, при том далеко не положительные. Желание убить кого-нибудь для релаксации захлестнуло с головой, а заданий в ближайшее время, к сожалению мечника, не предвиделось. Чтобы выплеснуть всю скопившуюся злость, Скуало решил воспользоваться проверенным методом – устроить себе особо выматывающую тренировку. Это всегда помогало, и этот раз вряд ли будет исключением.

– Представляешь, они опять устроили драку! Опять! Не из-за чего! Как будто специально хотят меня позлить! Как я их ненавижу, что я вообще здесь делаю. Еще этот Маммон, опять придумал какой-то долг, который я должен ему вернуть. Как всё достало, да если б я знал, что меня здесь ждет, я бы сделал всё, чтобы сюда не попасть!

Скуало сидел в подвале на полу, прижавшись спиной к стене, и высказывал всё, что скопилось за день. Он сам не знал, что привело его сюда и зачем он рассказывает всё это бездушной машине, которая, наверное, даже услышать его не может. Сейчас уже поздний вечер: Суперби специально ждал этого момента, чтобы прийти сюда. «Так выбираются к тайным любовникам», – вертелось в голове нелепое, неуместное сравнение, но оно мало волновало мечника. Он прикоснулся пальцами правой руки к Гола Моске. Усилившийся ближе к ночи холод металла пробрал до костей и приостановил поток мыслей в голове. Как же хорошо. Если бы Скуало умер прямо в эту секунду, он бы не сожалел об этом, поскольку тогда он бы умер счастливым и спокойным. Хранитель дождя перевел взгляд на свою руку. Вновь это странное сочетание бесчувственного механизма и теплой плоти. Так странно и так нормально одновременно.

– Как хорошо, что ты есть. Хоть ты и делаешь меня сентиментальным кретином и я не понимаю, как это тебе удается. Кроме тебя никто не станет меня слушать.

Мрачный собеседник молча внимал каждому слову, и было в этом молчании что-то особенное. Оно помогало больше, чем помогло бы слово поддержки, и в нем было что-то, создающее о Моске впечатление умудренного опытом человека. Скуало был готов слышать эту неживую тишину вечно, он был готов просидеть так всю жизнь. Но не стоит задерживаться здесь надолго. Завтра предстоит очередной тяжелый день, полный шума, суеты и тупости младших по званию, а для того, чтобы вытерпеть это, нужно выспаться. Мечник нехотя поднялся со своего места и сделал пару шагов в сторону выхода. Затем остановился. Нельзя уйти просто так, оставив своего спасителя и не сказав ему спасибо. Хранитель дождя подошел к Гола Моске и коснулся губами безжизненной груди машины. Прохлада металла подарила странное, приятное, неописуемое чувство, будто внутри развели огонь в маленьком уютном камине. Теплый холод, ледяное тепло. Спустя несколько секунд Суперби оторвался от корпуса угрюмого хранителя облака и ушел.

_Скуало подошел к Гола Моске, едва заметно улыбаясь._

– _Снова ко мне пришел? – мечник усмехнулся своему посетителю. – Прямо как будто скучаешь по мне._

_В ответ ему зазвучал механический голос, неприятный, с помехами, но вызывавший неподдельные положительные чувства в груди хранителя дождя:_

– _Еще попытайся соврать, что **ты** по мне не скучаешь._

– _А я и не пытаюсь._

_Руки Скуало сами собой обхватили тело гигантской машины, заключив в объятия. Снова теплый, снова мягкий. Так привычно, и в то же время так ненормально. Суперби знал, что это сон, но его это не беспокоило. Здесь они так похожи друг на друга, и неважно, кто он и кто его гость. Здесь он может ощутить то, чего не ощутит в жизни, и он вполне доволен этим. Между ними больше нет различий, во сне они оба – неопознанные существа, не имеющие особых названий, и мир этот принадлежит им обоим, никто не прервет их общение и не разрушит маленький сад Эдем. Счастье многогранно, и это – одна из его граней, пусть она хрупка и может быть прервана звоном ревнивого будильника, ничто не разрушит ее до конца. Вновь и вновь он будет возвращаться в этот мирок во сне, вновь и вновь он сможет приходить к железному монстру-убийце наяву. До последнего своего вздоха он сможет поддерживать свое хрупкое прочное счастье._


End file.
